hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Poland
Feliks Łukasiewicz (フェリクス・ウカシェヴィチ, Ferikusu Ukashevichi) is a character in the series Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents the country of Poland (ポーランド,Porando). Appearance He has light, shoulder-length blond hair and green eyes. He wears a green uniform with matching cap, and tan boots. Sometimes he is drawn with a green capelet worn over his jacket, though in one preliminary design of Feliks, he wore a full-length cape instead. An earlier (but ultimately unused) alternate color scheme for Feliks exists, where his uniform and eyes are colored blue instead of green. Personality And Interests He was once a super nation that controlled Middle and Eastern Europe with his partner Toris in the Middle Ages, until Ivan split them apart and he was annexed. Despite this, he kept rising back (described "like a phoenix"), noting that Feliks is a very strong country. It is troublesome for others to get to know him, as he acts shy and has anxiety towards strangers. However, if he's used to someone, he will never let go and will act troublesome. He is a cheerful, somewhat selfish man and rather forceful with his opinions. Because he's short-sighted and impulsive, other nations can easily take advantage of him. He crossdresses as a hobby, and has a Nagoya schoolgirl dialect, often translated as a "valley girl" accent. However, his crossdressing was toned down in later strips, and one instance (in the sequel to Christmas Rampage 2007) was removed from the site. Relationships Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania) Main Article: Toris Lorinaitis Feliks' partner, who he refers to as Liet-chan. The two are close, though Toris feels like he's often dragged about by him. Feliks was initially shown to be rather self-centered and seeming to take Toris' problems lightly, though in later strips, it appears their friendship isn't as one-sided as it previously was. A "missing" page of Chapter 5 revealed that Feliks possibly did actually care for Toris underneath it all, as he stated that he wouldn't care if Toris hated him because he would still like him anyway. But the validity of that statement remains ambiguous, due to the dream sequence-nature of the scenario (and it may have been Toris' own interpretation of Feliks' nature). In the last strip of While You Were Gone, his thoughts are "There's a side of Lithuania I don't know" after seeing Toris' battered and bruised back. Ivan Braginski (Russia) Main Article: Ivan Braginski The two have argued with each other at least since the early 1600s, when Poland succeeded in capturing Moscow. Ivan's revenge for this was taking part, together with Gilbert and Roderich, in the partitions of Poland. In 1939, Russia decided to partition Poland again, this time in conjunction with Germany. Their relationship was further soured by the years of post-war Soviet domination. It should be noted that Feliks is not afraid of Ivan; Feliks actively defends Toris from him, despite the inherent threat. Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia) Main Article: Gilbert Beilschmidt When Gilbert was banished from Hungary, he found a new home at Feliks' house. Their relations became worse and the two started to argue with each other. At the Battle of Tannenberg, Feliks, together with Toris, succeeded in beating Gilbert, but due to the economic problems caused by the preparations for this war, wasn't able to fully exploit the victory. Much later, Prussia, now an independent kingdom, played a major role in the partitions of Poland. Today, they still seem to dislike and annoy each other, a reference to the fact that some territory that was historically Prussian is now part of Poland. Feliciano Vargas (Italy) Main Article: Feliciano Vargas Feliciano and Feliks are shown to be good friends in a few of the "Extra Stories" and Comic Diary strips, and have known each other since they were small children. It was Feliks who gave Feliciano the idea to make an ejectable seat in Ludwig's Kubelwagon, as he had previously designed an airplane with one (which backfired on him). Originally, it was said that the two first met each other in their teens while Feliks had been partitioned and Feliciano was still not yet independent. However, a Comic Diary strip depicted the two playing together as small children. In the Anime Feliks appeared briefly in Episode 01 , when he intervened in the confrontation between Ivan and Tolys, and threatened to make the former's capital Warsaw. He also appears in Episode 47, where Arthur and Francis talk to him about Germany. Volume 7 of the anime DVD includes his and Toris' "Marukaite Chikyuu". It was released on February 25, 2010. Trivia *According to notes by Hidekaz Himaruya, Feliks was originally designed as being female but was changed to a male character sometime in production, though the feminine sense of attire was kept to give him the crossdresser angle. *Though he is part of the extended recurring cast in the original webcomic, Feliks appears only once in the published Hetalia: Axis Powers: Volume 1, in the contemporary strip Meeting Of The World. *The exact inspiration behind his human name is unknown, but it is believed that Hidekaz Himaruya may have had either Jan Łukasiewicz (a philosopher) or Ignacy Łukasiewicz (a scientist) in mind. The surname is pronounced 'Wook-a-shye-veech' in Polish. The name Feliks is spelled "Feliks" because the letter "x" does not exist in the Polish language. It is not a common name in Poland today but was a popular name among the Polish elite in the late nineteenth and early twentieth century. *Feliks' birthday, July 22nd, is often a point of controversy with fans due to the fact that it references the foundation date of a "free Poland" under Communist rule. November 11th is seen as more acceptable, due to it being the date that Poland was reestablished as a country after WWI. It remains to be seen whether or not Himaruya will retcon the birthdate (as he did with other characters). In the Polish translation of the manga published by Studio JG, the latter birthdate was used to avoid such controversy. *In a somewhat noticeable continuity error, Feliks and Tolys are shown in their teens during the Battle Of Grunwald in What Happened After Tannenburg, though another strip written at the same time (that took place in the Chibitalia timeframe) showed them to still be small children long after that would have taken place. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:European Characters